


Mistletoe

by Taybay14



Series: Destiel Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: This is a one shot that can also be read in the order of this years Christmas series if you want! From my tumblr!
Dean and Castiel's first kiss! Enjoy (:
 
Big thank you to my artist deadlyballlpointpens!





	

The bowl of eggnog is almost empty. Sam can’t believe he was worried that he made too much. Castiel is lying on his back, his head only inches away from the bottom of the Christmas tree. He’s watching the lights in a daze, breathing softly. Dean is across from him, relaxing in the big leather recliner. He’s watching Castiel, licking the last of his eggnog off of his lips. If Sam wasn’t so drunk he would pick up on the tension in the room, but he’s wasted. All Sam can concentrate on is the way his fingers feel when he rubs them together. It’s fascinating.

                He giggles, causing both Dean and Castiel to look over at him. When Sam notices them staring he blushes. “I’m gonna go bed.” Sam slurs, standing up and shuffling towards the hall. Dean smiles at the sight of his little brother. Such a light weight. When he focuses his attention back on Castiel, the man is looking at him instead of the tree. He lets his eyes settle there, daring him to look away. He doesn’t.

                “I love Christmas trees.” Castiel still doesn’t take his eyes off Dean’s, acting as if looking away would make the man disappear. “They’re beautiful.”

                This is the moment Dean realizes just how drunk he is, because he takes a deep breath and says, “You’re beautiful.” Castiel takes in a sharp breath, his eyes finally leaving Dean. He looks up at the tree for a moment, contemplating.

                “You don’t mean it.” He whispers, his voice broken. The bright blue of his eyes disappear as he closes them. Dean crosses his arms, watching him for a long time. When Castiel finally opens his eyes, he looks up at the tree again. Dean sees a silver line streaking his cheek. “You don’t even deny it.”

                “I mean it.” Dean whispers. He sits up in the chair, debating whether or not he should go to him. “Just waiting to sober up, so I can say it again.”

                Castiel looks at him. “Dean, let’s be honest. You aren’t going to bring this up tomorrow.” He sets his jaw, acting like he’s angry. But he’s not. He just feels broken. Dean stands up, walking over to the tree. He squats down, running the pad of his thumb along Castiel’s cheekbone. Castiel sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Dean is gone.

 

                Castiel is hovering over a plate of scrambled eggs the next morning, waiting for them to cool down. His head is pounding from his hangover, but the pills Sam gave him are helping. Sam reads the morning paper across from him, his plate already empty. Just as Castiel picks up his fork, Dean rounds the corner. “Hey, Sam.” He pats his brother on the shoulder, then nods to Castiel. “Mornin beautiful.”

                Castiel jumps in his seat, the headache disappearing almost instantly. Dean leans down and kisses Castiel on the top of his head, not caring that Sammy is smirking at him from across the table. Dean walks over to the coffee pot and starts pouring himself a cup. He takes a long drink from it, trying to hide the way his hands are shaking.

Castiel starts shoveling food into his mouth, not sure what else there is to do. After a stretch of awkward silence Dean begins walking out of the room, raising his glass in goodbye. “I’m gonna do some research.” As he passes the table he smiles wide, giving Sam a wink. “See ya Sammy.” He squats down to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “Come find me later, beautiful.”

                Once he’s out of the room Castiel lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sam puts down the newspaper, shaking his head. “You’re in for it now.”

                “What do you mean?” Castiel whispers.

                “He’s loved you for years. Now that he has decided to come out about it?” Sam lets out a low whistle. “Prepare yourself, is all I have to say.” He walks away, leaving Castiel to finish his plate of cold eggs, his heart pounding in his chest. He pushes away from the table quickly, rushing out of the kitchen. He smacks right into Dean, feeling coffee splash against his wrist.

                “Woah there. Slow down beautiful.” Castiel lets out a frustrated breath. Years? This bastard has loved him silently for years? He points a finger at Dean, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when the freckled man leans toward him. Their lips collide as if they were made with the other’s in mind. Castiel forgets to breathe. Forgets to move. He stands there with his arms dangling at his sides, taking everything Dean Winchester is willing to give him.

                After what feels like forever, yet no time at all, Dean pulls away. Castiel searches for something to say, but no word in the entirety of the human language can sum up how he’s feeling. It just doesn’t exist.

                “Mistletoe.” Dean whispers.

                “What?” His finger points to the green hanging above them; a joke from Sam a few days ago. Castiel had been avoiding the doorway like a plague ever since. “You kissed me because of a plant?”

                Dean’s smile softens. “Yes. I kissed you because of a plant.” He takes Castiel by the hand and leads him away, then kisses him again. “Now I’m kissing you because I’m in love with you.”

                “Oh.” Castiel looks down at his feet, feeling the annoying rush of heat filling his cheeks. Blushing is one of the many human reactions he still can’t get under control. “Well I suppose that’s okay then.”

                Castiel leans in for a kiss of his own; Dean giving it willingly. When the ex-angel pulls away, he swears Dean is brighter. Like a spark within him finally got the oxygen it needed to explode. Dean’s lips spread into a brilliant smile. “I suppose it is.”

 


End file.
